The Great Shrinks Detective
SuperWhyMovies' Movies Spoof of 1986 Disney film "The Great Mouse Detective" Cast *Basil of Baker Street - George Shrinks *Dr. Dawson - Genie (Aladdin) *Olivia Flaversham - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Hiram Flaversham - Okino (Kiki's Delivery Service) *Toby - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Ratigan - Jafar (Aladdin) *Fidget - Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar) *Felicia - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Mouse Queen - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Mrs. Hudson - Shanti (The Jungle Book) *Ratigan's Guards - Sa'Luk's Mens (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *Barmaid - Princess Teegra (Fire & Ice (1983)) *Miss Kitty - Becky (George Shrinks) *Miss Kitty's Sisters - Rosie (Balto) & Penny (Bolt) Movie/TV Shows *George Shrinks *Aladdin *Kiki's Delivery Service *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *The Return of Jafar *The Jungle Book *The Fox and the Hound *Aladdin and the King of Thieves *Fire & Ice (1983) *Balto *Bolt Scenes *The Great Shrinks Detective - Part 1 - Okino is Kidnapped by Abis Mal/"Main Titiles" *The Great Shrinks Detective - Part 2 - Genie (Dawson) Finds Kiki (Olivia) *The Great Shrinks Detective - Part 3 - Enter George Shrinks (Basil) *The Great Shrinks Detective - Part 4 - Enter Jafar (Ratigan) *The Great Shrinks Detective - Part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" *The Great Shrinks Detective - Part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here Rainbow Dash (Toby) *The Great Shrinks Detective - Part 7 - At the Toys *The Great Shrinks Detective - Part 8 - Abis Mal Kidnapped Kiki/The Chase *The Great Shrinks Detective - Part 9 - "There's Always Chance, Doctor"/Reunion *The Great Shrinks Detective - Part 10 - Jafar's Plan *The Great Shrinks Detective - Part 11 - George Shrinks' Observation *The Great Shrinks Detective - Part 12 - At the Pub *The Great Shrinks Detective - Part 13 - "Late Me Be Good to You" *The Great Shrinks Detective - Part 14 - The Bar Fight/Following Abis Mal *The Great Shrinks Detective - Part 15 - George Shrinks and Jafar's Confrontation *The Great Shrinks Detective - Part 16 - Jafar's Death Trip/"Good Bye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom *The Great Shrinks Detective - Part 17 - "We'll Set the Trip Off Now!" *The Great Shrinks Detective - Part 18 - At Buckingham Palace *The Great Shrinks Detective - Part 19 - The Big Ben Chase (Part 1) *The Great Shrinks Detective - Part 20 - The Big Ben Chase (Part 2) *The Great Shrinks Detective - Part 21 - "I'll Never Forget to You"/A New Case *The Great Shrinks Detective - Part 22 - End Credits/"Good Bye So Soon (Reprise)" Trailer *Narrator: From SuperWhyMovies Production, it's Adventure, *George Shrinks: We've not a moment to lose! *Narrator: it's exciement, *Kiki: George! Look Out! *Narrator: And it's coming your way! *(George Shrinks Screams) *Narator: It's the Great Shrinks Detective! *George Shrinks: Smile, everyone. *Narator: He's George Shrinks. *The Genie: Amazing. *Narrator: And he's teaming up with Rainbow Dash. *(Shere Khan Screams) *Narrator: The Genie, and Little Kiki *(Kiki Bites a Hand and Jafar Screams) *Narrator: To take on Jafar, the Worlds Biggest Old Man. *Jafar: What did you called me? *George Shrinks: You're slimy, contemptable SEWER OLD MAN! *(Jafar Screams) *Narrator: You're invited to join the fun, *(Crowed boos at themselves) *Narrator: with SuperWhyMovies Classic, The Great Shrinks Detective! *(Cymbal bangs George Shrinks) Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies